


Little Butterfly(ClaudeXAbused!Demon!Reader)

by LoverofAnime11



Series: XAbused!Reader [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Inspired by MinniBellSnow, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: Inspired by MinniBellSnow's great HetaliaXAbused!Reader stories! My cousin/friend recommended her to me and I fell instantly in love with her stories!Also, from now on, any stories for Claude will be my AU!Claude, where he works for Ciel or the Queen instead of being murdered by Sebastian, unless someone requests otherwise. With this AU!Claude, Ciel will always be a demon, unless requested otherwise.I will also have an AU!Grell, where he keeps his amazing flamboyant personality but has short hair like he did when he was younger. This Grell will still wear his red outfit, as I think he would look just absolutely fabulous in with his short hair!With that said, let's hurry onto the story, I don't want to bore you to death with my announcements!





	1. Little Butterfly-Part 1

"Matthieu, don't run!", you cried out to the cub, your wary body unnaturally slow due to the torture from the last few years.

Your silver-haired cub didn't listen and, instead, ran faster, only to run right into a man's leg, falling down onto his rear.

The man stopped talking to the other man, slowly turning his head to stare at the young cub with cold honey-colored irises.

Matthieu immediately grew stiff as the two men stared at him(the red-eyed one was curious on why his companion had stopped talking and looked away) and, slowly, began to cry.

The two men freaked out and, with the golden-eyed one fully facing the young demon, tried calming the scared boy down.

However, they stopped when you came into view, panting heavily before picking up your four-year-old son, wincing as you did so.

"I am...I am deeply sorry...He-He just...ran off...", you weren't lying that much, he had run away, after seeing his sire attack you like a wild animal.

You had barely managed to knock him away to chase after Matthieu.

You would be in very deep trouble for doing that when you got back...

"Miss, are you okay?", the red-eyed man asked cautiously, noticing you had started to sway from the pain.

"I...I am fine...", you lied, noticing your vision starting to turn black.

You felt the golden-eyed male demon move closer, his colleague following behind.

You fell slightly to the side, eyes closing and losing your grip on Matthieu.

The red-eyed crow demon caught the young cub, shushing him softly.

You lost consciousness right as you fell, the last thing you heard was a panicked shout...

\------------------------

You slowly opened your eyes, revealing an unfamiliar room and unfamiliar scents.

You slowly sat up, wincing in pain before you were softly pushed down.

"You need to stay put, you are badly injured, miss.", a smooth voice said, causing you to look towards the sound.

The spider demon stood beside the bed, his cold eyes lined with a tenderness you thought no demon male was capable of, after living with that monster for awhile.

"W-Where am I?", you asked softly, coughing slightly.

Your wounds...they felt much better.

"You are at the Phantomhive manor in a guest room.", the man replied, eyes darting to the door as it opened.

The crow demon from before stepped in, a stern expression on his face.

"Ms. (Y/N), your son told me that his father abuses you. Is this true?", the second male questioned, making the spider demon's eyes dart back to you, making you uncomfortable.

"I...*sigh*...Y-Yes...", you decided to reply, feeling tears well up in your broken (E/C) eyes.

The golden-eyed demon's eyes slightly widened, before looking at the crow demon, who nodded at him.

"Ms. (Y/N), I think it would be best if you stayed with us for a while.", the spider said, turning his attention back to you.

"B-But...If I don't go back, he'll...he'll...", you tried to say.

"No. As a Phantomhive servant, I will not let a lady go back to such a horrible place. I, Claude Faustus, have sworn to make our guests here happy and comfortable. You will not be an exception, except to the fact that you are an unhappily mated demoness with an abusive mate. Sebastian and I will not tolerate such incompetence from ourselves.", the male said sternly, motioning to the crow demon.

"He's not my mate...I mean, we have mated, but...that was against my will and...he did not properly mark me as his. And thank you...Claude...Sebastian.", you said softly, looking at the two of them from where you lay.

"It was no trouble. And your cub, Matthieu, is sound asleep in my Young Master's chambers, where the young Lord Phantomhive is keeping a watchful eye on him."

\----------------------

"But I'm a demon, I don't need human food!", Matthieu pouted, turning his head away as Sebastian tried to force feed him at the dinner table.

"And so am I, but you don't see me complaining. The servants don't need to suspicious of you and, from what I have learned, cubs need nourishment until they reach the juvenile state of 500 years.", Ciel said from the head of the table, Claude standing behind him, sighing at the young cub's stubbornness.

"I'll only eat when I can see my mum!", Matthieu whined, brightening up when he heard your soft melodic laugh.

"Eat, I don't want you to get malnourished because of me.", you chuckled, standing behind him.

"Yes, ma'am!", Matthieu said, taking the spoon from Sebastian to eat his still warm soup.

"Finally!", Sebastian cried out in exasperation, causing Ciel to chuckle, Claude to sigh and for you to laugh.

But you knew not to get too close to the males...you didn't want to be hurt again... 


	2. Little Butterfly-Part 2

A few days had passed since the Phantomhive Manor took you and Matthieu in.

The Phantomhive servants were friendly to you and your cub, often cooing about how adorable he was.

Snake grew close to him and very protective, seeing as your cub was a snake demon, is was almost natural for the scaled man to feel protective.

Your silver-haired, blue-eyed cub often hung around Ciel or Sebastian or Claude, though, seeing as he quickly grew attached to the male demons.

You stayed distant, not physically but emotionally and mentally.

That was hard to do with how much Claude stayed near you, making sure you were comfortable staying here.

Matthieu, surprisingly, looked up to Claude as a role model, a father he never had.

The snake demon cub was usually seen following him around the manor whenever he worked, but Claude either did not notice or did not mind.

Despite your trying to not get close, you found yourself relaxing at the manor, finally feeling free.

You and Claude grew unspeakably close, a tender sort of bond.

Whenever Ciel would let you work to show your gratitude, Claude would follow you around, just in case you needed help with something.

Whenever you couldn't reach something, the taller demon would get it for you.

Whenever he would hand you something, he made sure to brush his hand against yours, which never failed to make you blush.

He was kind, something you never expected from a son of Satan, the youngest whom, from what you heard, was brash and didn't seem to care for anything else.

But Araneae, known as Claude in this world, was being uncharacteristically sweet to you and Matthieu.

Somehow, you felt yourself falling for him.

\------------------

"Mr. Claude, can you teach me how to tap dance?", Matthieu asked, which caused Claude to tense before turning to him.

"Why?", was all Claude asked.

"'Cuz Mr. Sebastian said you could tap dance very good.", was what the young cub replied with.

Claude felt his eyebrow twitch, damn it Sebastian, was what he was thinking.

"I'm sorry, Matthieu, but I have to go back to work.", Claude told him softly, turning around and walking around the corner out of sight.

You approached Matthieu, chuckling softly.

"Hi, momma!", the cub said cheerfully, hugging your waist as he nuzzled your stomach.

"What are you up to?", you asked him, petting his soft silver locks.

"Nothing much, momma! I have a question, though. What do you think of Mr. Claude?", the question made you freeze, before sighing.

"Claude's nice, but...I don't really know.", you answered truthfully.

"Do you love Mr. Claude?", this questioned sure shocked you.

"Sweetie, Claude's as nice as they come, but I don't think I can love anyone but you right now."

\------------------

"Sweetie, Claude's as nice as they come, but I don't think I can love anyone but you right now."

Claude clenched his fists as his non-beating heart cringed in pain from where he was hiding around the corner.

He had hid when he sensed you coming, not wanting to stay for an awkward conversation.

He knew it was selfish of him to feel like this, but he loved you so much, it hurt.

He softly sighed, knowing that your 'mate' had broken you from ever trusting another demon again.

And for that, if that lowlife of a demon stepped onto these grounds, he would tear him apart.

\------------------

Matthieu was helping Sebastian make dinner, seeing as Sebastian liked Matthieu keeping Baldroy from destroying the whole kitchen.

You were walking around, eyes glued to the ground, causing you to bump into someone's chest.

You knew who it was by their scent.

"Sorry, Claude.", you said, looking up at the male.

"It's fine, (Y/N).", Claude said, a strange twinkle in his eyes.

The two of you stared into each others eyes, and you felt everything you told Matthieu go out the metaphorical window.

Claude leaned down, eyes sparking fuchsia, causing you to gasp softly.

"C-Claude.", you whispered, wrapping your arms around his neck.

Your lips were almost touching...

"DINNER'S READY, MR. CLAUDE!", Finny said excitedly, immediately blushing bright red as he froze.

The two of you sprang apart.

"T-Thank you, Finny.", you smiled, following the still shocked boy.

Claude clenched his fist before releasing them with a sigh.

He was so close...


	3. Little Butterfly-Part 3 Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING
> 
> Extreme language
> 
> Violence

Another day had passed, but you were still thinking about how you and Claude almost kissed.

'I can't believe I almost did that!', you thought to yourself, blushing wildly as you lightly brushed Matthieu's silver locks.

"Momma, are you alright? You've been really quiet.", your son asked, looking up at you with bright blue eyes.

"I'm fine, sweetheart. I'm just thinking.", you answered, putting the brush down as you ran your fingers through his now soft hair.

"No more tangles. It took a few days but now your hair is as soft as mine.", you chuckled, closing your eyes in contentment as Matthieu ran his fingers through your hair, to see if you were telling the truth.

"It is as soft as yours, Momma!", Matthieu cheered happily, hugging you.

You laughed, pulling your little cub closer to you.

\--------

"Mr. Claude, my hair is soft now!", Matthieu announced as he hugged the older demon's waist.

"It is. Did your mother finally get rid of all the knots?", Claude chuckled softly, running his gloved fingers through the silver locks of the cub.

"Yep! She brushed the last knot out this morning!", Matthieu declared happily, nuzzling his face into Claude's stomach.

"It took awhile, but they're out now.", you said as you entered the room, causing Matthieu to release Claude and go to your side.

Claude smiled softly as you messed with Matthieu's hair, who whined, saying that you had gone through all that trouble of brushing it just to try and mess it up again.

Claude dropped his smile as soon as he noticed you looked uncomfortable.

"What's wrong, (Y/N)?", Claude asked, letting the worry seep into his voice.

You shook yourself out of your stupor, turning to look at him with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, Claude, I thought I sensed something. I guess it was just my imagination.", you chuckled nervously, not convinced with your words as much as Claude wasn't convinced.

Claude froze as an unpleasant feeling washed over him, eyes flashing fuchsia angrily.

Another demon was in his, Sebastian's and Ciel's territory.

Claude raced outside, appearing beside Sebastian, who was with Ciel, arguing with a brunette demon with brown eyes, who had one foot over the border between the Phantomhive estate and the woods.

"You are not allowed in our territory, go away! This is the young Master's rightful territory and you're stepping over the scent line!", Sebastian snapped bitterly at the irritating male demon.

"You let a young demon brat make your rules?", the demon snarled, glaring at Ciel, who glared back.

"I was the Earl of this Estate before I was turned into a demon and Sebastian was and still is contracted to me.", Ciel spoke calmly, soft anger in his words.

"J-Jonathan.", your terror-filled voice caused all the demons to look at your shaking form, holding Matthieu's hand, and the cheerful cub was now close to tears at the sight of the brunette demon.

The demon, now known as Jonathan, snarled hatefully.

"I thought you were here, you ungrateful bitch.", Jonathan snarled, taking another step over the line.

Sebastian and Ciel started growling like animals, eyes glowing fuchsia.

"You were the one that hurt her?", Claude hissed ferociously, his already fuchsia eyes seeming to darken with hate.

Sebastian sensed the tension and grabbed Ciel, running into the Mansion to alert the Servants of an intruder that was about to be taken care of.

"She's my little plaything so I'm allowed to hurt her. I should've known that she would have run off and fucked with other male demons. You cunt, the only thing you're useful for is spreading your legs and producing offspring. You and that nuisance of a child are coming home with me now. I'll deal with you two when we get back there.", Jonathan growled, charging at you and Matthieu.

Claude punched him in the face before he got past the stronger male demon, sending him reeling backwards.

"(Y/N), go inside!", Claude ordered as he attacked the dazed Jonathan.

You pulled Matthieu behind you as you ran towards the manor, successfully making it inside.

The two fought brutally, aiming for major arteries.

"I bet she made you feel sorry for her, Prince Araneae. Yeah, that's it. She made you feel sorry and fuck her like no tomorrow. That spider demoness was always a slut. I bet she fucked that crow demon as well.", Jonathan taunted, yelping in surprise as Claude tackled him to the ground, actually biting down hard on his arm like a rabid beast.

"Don't speak of her like that! She has done no such thing! All she has done was work whenever she was allowed and take care of her cub! Now I see why Matthieu is attached to me, his real sire is a no-good piece of shit!", Claude snarled after releasing Jonathan's arm, his mouth and teeth coated in blood. 

"That no-good snake cub is attached to you? Then that mean's my worthless 'mate' is as well.", Jonathan panted, trying to knock the older demon off.

"Because of you, she's afraid of getting too close.", Claude said, ignoring the blood dripping down his chin.

Jonathan smirked, knowing how to make the Prince falter.

"So she doesn't love you?", Jonathon chuckled sinisterly.

Claude tensed, his fuchsia eyes going golden as they widened.

Jonathan heaved his body upwards, knocking Claude over before pinning the dark Prince to the ground, starting to hit his face with his fists, causing Claude's glasses to fly off.

"She's always been incapable of love. Whenever I fuck her brains out, she just sits there and takes it! She can't defend herself, so she depends on others to do it for her, just like you! You've gone soft, Araneae, to think you could ever bring out any emotions from that scared little bitch!", Jonathan grunted out as he continued to punch the spider demon in the face.

Claude let a dark smile cross onto his face, making Jonathan uneasy before yelping as Claude launched up, pinning the demon beneath him as his eyes glowed fuchsia once more, wrapping a gloved hand around his throat.

"That's where you're wrong, dog. I've seen her smile, I've seen her laugh, I've seen her blush, I've seen her act nervous yet giddy at my presence and I've seen her with adoration in her eyes as I play with Matthieu. I've seen her fight the intruders that have gotten too close to Matthieu or me, although she knows I am more than capable of protecting myself. The only reason she never fought back against you as because she thought she could change you and it then became too late when she had to be stuck by your side. She is capable of love, love for her friends, love for her cub and love for me. She might not realize it yet, but she will.", Claude growled softly, tightening the grip on Jonathan's neck with each sentence.

Jonathan gulped as he choked, hearing the malice in the Demon Prince's voice.

"When I let go, you'll never come near them again. Am I clear?", Claude threatened, smirking as Jonathan nodded fearfully.

Claude let go and got off, watching as the now cowardly demon raced off.

\--------

"OWW! Woman, you are hurting me!", Claude snarled in pain as you cleaned his wounds.

You didn't flinch at his tone, only chuckled and shook your head.

"It means it's healing. You know, you didn't have to fight him.", you sighed, causing Claude to raise an eyebrow.

"Believe me, I had to. He was making my loved one scared.", Claude said, smirking as you blushed in embarrassment.

"Claude.", you murmured, softly gasping as he pulled you close.

" _Te amo diversi generis multa nimis_.", Claude purred in Latin, bringing his face closer to yours slowly, waiting for rejection.

You closed your eyes and leaned into him.

Claude hissed in pain, causing you to jolt back.

"Sorry!", you panicked, causing Claude to roll his eyes.

" _Küss mich einfach_.", Claude sighed in German, pulling you close again.

The two of you shared a passionate kiss, which the both of you wanted for quite some time.


	4. Little Butterfly-Extra Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your kids will be born on the same day, but different years.

"Momma, get up!", your now 6-year-old cub ordered cheerfully, shaking your shoulder.

"Matthieu, leave your mother alone. She needs all the rest she needs before your little brother or sister is born.", Claude chuckled softly, picking the silver-haired cub up.

"It's fine, Claude. I need to walk around anyways.", you said, smiling softly at your mate's concern.

You slowly stood up, rubbing your slightly swollen belly.

You were two months along, but pregnancy was always very different for demons.

Your new cub would be born sometime next month and you wouldn't get a fully formed baby belly.

"If you insist, my love.", Claude softly shook his head, putting Matthieu down, watching with soft eyes as his adopted son rubbed your belly.

Claude followed the two of you outside, where Sebastian was helping Finny with the garden.

"I see you're walking around.", Sebastian chuckled at you, casting a knowing glance to your snake demon cub.

"Yeah, Matthieu woke me up wanting to come out here. And I'm glad he did, it's such a lovely day out here.", you sighed in contentment, stretching slightly.

"Snake!", Matthieu cheered, going over to the snake-covered man.

"'Hello, Matthieu!', says Keats. 'Are you in a good mood today?', asks Emily.", Snake spoke for his snake friends, watching with a slight smile as Matthieu sat beside him, petting one of his snakes.

"Yep!", Matthieu said, deciding to chat with Snake.

Claude wrapped his arms around your waist, pressing a kiss to your cheek.

"I love you, little butterfly.", Claude chuckled flirtatiously.

"Claude, I'm not a butterfly!", you laughed, shaking your head at his silly behavior.

Ever since he became your mate, he had become much more playful and caring, but he was still serious when around others.

"I know you're not, but you're my butterfly.", Claude pressed a kiss to your forehead, closing his eyes contently.

\--------

"She's so small, momma!", Matthieu whispered in awe, looking down at his new baby sister.

"She was just born, Matthieu.", Claude chuckled, watching the newborn cub with soft eyes.

"So, what's her name?", Ciel asked, looking at you.

You and Claude looked at each other with small smiles, before looking back at the young Master.

"With your permission, we would like to name her Rachel.", you answered, smiling softly as his eye widened, before he let a soft smile creep onto his face.

Sebastian chuckled softly, watching his Master carefully.

"That suits a precious little girl like her.", Ciel replied softly.

"Then Rachel it is. Rachel Marilyn Faustus.", Claude said, using a gloved hand to gently stroke his cub's face.

\--------

Rachel was now three, running around in the Phantomhive garden with her 9-year-old half-brother.

"Catch me if you can, Matthieu!", the black-haired butterfly demon with (E/C) eyes taunted cheerfully, starting a game of tag with her brother.

Sebastian and Snake watched them, with Ciel sitting at a table behind them, watching the cubs play with a smile on his face.

Inside the manor, Claude was looking for you, feeling in the mood today.

"(Y/N), I know you're in here somewhere.", Claude purred, opening the door to his room where you were standing in front of the window.

Claude wrapped his arms around you, placing sensual kisses on the side of your neck.

"Hello, Claude.", you chuckled, turning around to wrap your arms around his neck.

" _Lass uns mehr Kinder machen_.", Claude demanded softly in German, pinning you down onto your shared bed, allowing his hand to go up your skirt as he kissed your neck.

" _Du bist ein böser Junge._ "

\--------

"So you're having another baby?", Matthieu asked you as he and Rachel looked at you after telling them you were pregnant.

"Mmm-hmm. And if you're lucky, you'll have a little brother.", Claude spoke for you, holding your gloved hand in his gloved hand.

"How did the baby get in your tummy?", Rachel asked, causing Claude to almost choke on his own saliva.

"Well...", you began, not knowing where to start.

"Guess who made the tea?", Sebastian said in a sing-song voice as he opened the door to the room. (Guess the reference, get a prize of your choice)

Saved by the Bassy.

Rachel and Matthieu went over to Sebastian excitedly.

"For once in my eternal life, I am grateful I haven't murdered Sebastian.", Claude mumbled with his face in his hand, undoubtedly exasperated.

\--------

You were outside with the cubs, being careful of your swollen stomach.

Claude was talking with Sebastian beside a gazebo, when Sebastian looked behind Claude at where Claude's family was.

"Claude.", Sebastian snarled, pointing behind him.

Claude turned around and felt his eyes flash as he saw Jonathan approaching with feral eyes locked onto you and the cubs.

Claude raced over, his fist connecting with the rival male's face.

"What the fuck?!", Jonathan snarled, before cowering under Claude's powerful gaze.

"What did I tell you?!", Claude roared, causing Jonathan to cry out as he received a harsh kick to the stomach.

"I-I just wanted to say 'hi'!", Jonathan screeched, trying to run.

Claude cut him off by appearing in front of him.

"I told you to never show your damn face here again! I could've let you off lightly if I didn't have a daughter or a cub on the way, but now I'm pissed! Never mess with a Prince's family!", Claude hissed, grabbing Jonathan by the neck before tossing him to the side.

"I-I'm sorry!", Jonathan cried out in pain as Claude kicked him in the side.

Jonathan tried to crawl away, only to be blocked by a pair of legs, which made him slowly look up.

"Hi.", Sebastian said in a creepy sing-song voice. (What's this, another reference? Hint: It's in the same thing as the other reference)

"I'm l-l-leaving! I-I won't come back!", Jonathan said, scrambling to his feet before disappearing.

"That was so cool, you guys!", Matthieu praised, which made Claude calm down.

"It was?", Claude asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, daddy! You and Mr. Sebastian showed that crazy man!", Rachel cheered.

"That was a spectacular feat, dear.", you chuckled, pressing your lips to his cheek.

\--------

Matthieu, Rachel and your three-year-old, Alois, were sound asleep in their own rooms.

You decided to name the new addition Alois in honor of Claude's previous master, thinking how wrong it was for him to have lived the way he did.

He had your (H/C) hair and Claude's gorgeous amber eyes.

Right now, you and Claude were in bed, just laying there side by side since demons didn't really need sleep, only if they were bored, young, injured or pregnant did demons ever sleep.

"The kids' birthdays are in a few months.", you said, stroking Claude's gloved hand with your own.

"Do you actually want to have three separate parties for once?", Claude chuckled softly.

"That would be a good idea, but no. I think we should do something for them.", you replied, feeling Claude's curious gaze on you.

"What would that be?", Claude asked.

"Rachel's been wanting a sister, so she would have somebody else to play with besides boys.", you worded carefully.

"And?", Claude pressed on, thinking he might like where this was going.

"I was thinking, maybe we should give her what she wants.", you finished with a small blush, squeaking as Claude pinned you underneath him with a lusty smirk.

" _Dann lass uns anfängen_.", Claude chuckled, leaning down before you pressed a finger to his lips, causing his eyes to widen.

"Did you lock the door?", you asked, raising an eyebrow.

Claude's smirk returned.

"Oh, I did."


End file.
